Beyond and Forever Knight
by PrincessAnnMacbeth
Summary: While stopping a couple of KOBRA members from messing with a tweaked invention Terry is throw into an alternate time stream of Bruce's glory days. Can he get back to his life and will the Bruce of either time let him leave a brighter more hopeful Gotham?


Beyond and Forever Knight

**Beyond and Forever Knight**

The sky was dark and ominous in Gotham City as the Tomorrow Knight flew in the Bat-mobile. The city was unusually quiet and this being Gotham the city of crime, that just doesn't happen. This leads to the reason why Terry was missing his date with Dana for the thousandth time.

As Batman he had to check out every lead and patrol every night. Dana was going to be pissed.

He knew with the city this quiet, old man Wayne was not going to let him go early as planned. As the school year was coming to a close his relationship with Dana was also nearing its end. He could see it in her heated glance that was angered and pitying all at once.

His trials as Batman had left him with many revelations as of late. He had stumbled upon the fact that Batman was Bruce Wayne; that the Joker was the ultimate reason for the collapse of the Bat-mantle, and that he, Terry McGinnis was the unintentional son of Wayne.

He never would have known at all if not for the blood test. He and the old man had a few rows but came to terms in the end. The information was till new to them and so they still did not see each other as father or son. They simply were.

Wayne was still the boss man who called all the shots and he was the muscle with instincts. The only thing that changed was his work load. Wayne reasoned that since he (Terry) would not only take over the mantle when he died but Wayne's corporation, newly returned to the name Wayne Enterprises he would have to fully comprehend how to run it.

This meant that Terry had to learn to be a business man among other things. That meant Terry could kiss sleep good bye. But hey, who sleeps anymore?

He had only one lead to check out and then head back to meet up with Dana half an hour late for their date. Rumors had been flying that a few left over KOBRA members had been trying to alter some sort of machine that was created by Luthor Corp. 'back in the day' and trashed by Superman.

Over the years it had made its way into Gotham. Wayne had an idea of what it did but wouldn't say. Terry parked the car near the docks taking off for an abandoned warehouse with light coming from it. The building was an older one made of wood instead of steal like most. The thing should have been torn down years ago but things like that don't get taken care of in this town.

'I am so not getting out of rounds early.' Putting two fingers to the rusted window he listened in. The three snake obsessed losers were dressed in uniform fashion with purple cloaks.

"I'm telling you this will never work! We don't even know if we made the right adjustments. Without the device there is no way back to try again." Being shorter than the rest this man looked considerably frail by comparison.

"As long as it is close enough to our own it won't matter. If we can stop Batman from bringing us down then we did our jobs." The second one looked smug at his statement. The third one grunted in agreement.

"Terry, I need you to listen. The machine they altered was a gate to parallel universes similar to our own. They were made of slight changes in the past that ended up altering history. It's similar to the Justice Lords I told you about. Be careful McGinnis."

A grim smirk appeared on the young man's face. He had been told about the Justice Lords and how Bruce, his Bruce had almost joined them. "Copy that old man." With the end of his acknowledgment he crept into the old beaten down place preparing to take them by surprise.

Terry was more than capable of taking out three humans. He just wasn't prepared for a fourth to come up behind him. Terry was slightly pissed as he heard Wayne's panicked cries fading in the blackness of his mind.

(Quickly Robin get the BAT-Page Break!)

Bruce Wayne from his youth to his old age was said to be paranoid by his fellow superheroes. This was because he had a backup or contingency plan for _everything_.

Even J'onn J'onzz had said he was paranoid, when they ended up using his plans more often than once he wisely decided to shut up.

So when he programmed to have the new Bat-suit to have communication with the Bat-cave for information recording purposes when in alternate dimensions, given his experiences it was not surprising. There were only two problems with the set up. It was untested and so all its workings were theoretical and Bruce had no way to actually talk to Terry.

The kid was on his own. He would have to call Barbara…and Max.

He was getting too old for this.

(Quickly Robin get the BAT-Page Break!)

Let it never be said that those who follow creepy snake cults are intelligent in a practical sense. (_cough_HarryPotter_cough_) Instead of using Batman's unconscious state to their advantage to kill him and simply wait to brake out their fellow members they decide naturally to test the machine out on the Bat.

Please note they went with this plan to avoid Batman and his ability to destroy plans. So after going to all the trouble of fixing the damn machine, they use it on the Tomorrow Knight in order to see if it works at all. Low and behold with a great flash of light, Batman was gone. After much evil laughter, high fives and a slap on the back they called it a night.

(Quickly Robin get the BAT-Page Break!)

Off at Wayne Manor, Bruce was mentally preparing himself for two angry women who would inquire about his chosen heir's whereabouts. The minute McGinnis got back his ass would be in the simulator for a week.

No mercy. He was _way_ too old for this.

* * *

So this is my third new story! I hope you review for my second non crossover fick! This is AU mixed with a good portion of canon.


End file.
